The present invention relates generally to the field of seat recliner mechanisms for use in vehicles (e.g., automobiles such as cars, trucks, and the like; airplanes, boats, etc.). More specifically, the present invention relates to a seat control mechanism having an interlock for use with a recliner mechanism. Further, the present inventions relates to an interlock for use with a single-pivot recliner mechanism for locking a seat back in a full forward position and a traditionally fold-flat position.
Seat recliner mechanisms for pivoting a seatback relative to a seat bottom are generally known. Such seat recliner mechanisms are often manually adjustable and capable of pivoting a seatback within a seat-use range generally considered to be between a full-reclined position and a full-forward position (e.g. “dump” position to provide access to the vehicle behind the seat). The known seat recliner mechanisms may also be capable of permitting a seatback to be pivoted forward, past the full-forward position, to a fold-flat position where the seatback is oriented horizontally over the seat bottom (e.g. in a “clamshell” position to provide a platform for cargo storage or the like). Typically, seat recliner mechanisms capable of positioning the seat back in a fold-flat position are of a “multiple pivot axis” type and include a first pivot axis for adjusting the seatback within the seat-use range, and a second pivot axis for adjusting the seat back between the seat-use range and the fold-flat position. However, such multiple pivot axis recliners tend to be relatively complex, large and complicated mechanisms having multiple handles or levers for positioning the seatback in the desired location.
Seat recliner mechanisms for use in a fold-flat application may also be provided with a single pivot axis, about which the seatback is adjustable within the seat use range, and is also movable from the seat use range to the fold flat position. However, such single-pivot recliner mechanisms typically are not “lockable” in the full-forward position (e.g. to prevent inadvertent “collapse” of the seatback beyond the full-forward position into a “clamshell” configuration when recliner mechanism is activated) and in the fold-flat position (e.g. to prevent inadvertent “lifting” or other unintended movement of the seatback once it has been placed in the fold-flat position).
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a seat control mechanism having an interlock device for use with a recliner mechanism to prevent movement of the seatback beyond a full-forward position during adjustment of the seatback within the seat-use range. It would also be desirable to provide an interlock device to prevent movement of the seatback from a fold-flat position after the seat has been moved to the fold-flat position. It would also be desirable to provide an interlock device for use with a seat recliner mechanism having a single pivot axis. It would also be desirable to provide an interlock having an activation handle that is integrated with an activation handle of the seat recliner mechanism (e.g. a “single” handle). It would also be desirable to provide an interlock device having a single handle that is movable within a first range to adjust the seatback within the seat-use range and is movable within a second range to permit movement of the seatback to/from the fold-flat position. It would also be desirable to provide an interlock device having an interlock activation handle that is separate from a seat recliner activation handle. It would be further desirable to provide an interlock handle that cooperates with the seat recliner handle so that activation of the seat recliner handle does not release the interlock, and so that activation of the interlock handle releases the seat recliner mechanism.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a seat control mechanism having an interlock for a seat recliner mechanism having any one or more of these or other advantageous features.